


In The Morning

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Forbidden Love of Nightwing and Deathstroke [27]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Slade didn’t have a strict morning schedule.





	In The Morning

Contrary to popular belief, Slade didn’t have a strict morning schedule.

Yes, he naturally woke up at five AM but he didn’t get right out of bed to start his day. Not anymore, at least. The last time he did that, Dick had  _ growled  _ at him for being so loud so early.

So while Slade still woke up at five, he didn’t necessarily get out of bed right away. Instad, he would roll over and watch Dick breath, looking over the vast array of bruises that would litter the acrobat’s skin after a rough night of patrol.

Or after an intense night together.

Slade was possessive and chose to claim Dick in  _ his  _ way. Dick was just as possessive, even if he didn’t claim Slade as physically as Slade claimed him.

Logically, Slade knew they were still in their “honeymoon” phase of their marriage and eventually this head over heels love would fall through. But for now, Slade was content to mark what was his.

 

……..

 

Slade didn’t wake up from nightmares as often as Dick did, but he still had nightmares. 

It was one in the morning on a night Dick didn’t go on patrol which meant the acrobat was in bed and asleep. Slade heaved a tired sigh, rubbing his hand over his face. He debated getting up and making coffee but Dick was like a bloodhound with coffee and would most certainly wake up at the smell.

He needed to sleep. So for his sake, Slade decided to just take a shower and read quietly in bed. Dick had woke up once when Slade had been going through his post-nightmare routine and to say the acrobat had been confused was an understatement.

So Slade quietly got out of bed and got into the shower. On most days, his military training meant he took showers that were less than five minutes. But after nightmares, his showers could last up to forty-five minutes.

If Dick knew, he’d call Slade a hypocrite. So he didn’t know.

After his shower, Slade changed back into his boxers, brushed his teeth, and climbed back into bed. As soon as he was settled, Dick shifted and sighed, rolling onto his side and pressing his forehead into Slade’s thigh.

Slade rolled his eye, reaching down to place his hand on Dick’s back, in the middle of his shoulder blades, rubbing gently. The acrobat practically melted under the touch, even in his sleep, and Slade couldn’t help the smile on his face as Dick nuzzled closer with another sigh.

 

……….

 

Slade read until six AM before putting his book down and laying back down in bed, content to watch Dick sleep for a few minutes before getting up to start his day. He smiled gently as Dick gave his telltale signs of waking up.

One thing no one knew was that Dick started waking up an hour before he actually woke up.

He would stretch his limbs like a little puppy before curling up into a tiny ball on his side, usually turned towards Slade, sighing quietly as his body relaxed. He was only still for a few minutes before stretching again, hands coming up to his eyes as he stretched his back and legs out.

Slade hadn’t intended to lay in bed for an hour, watching his husband wake up, but that’s what happened. He smiled gently when Dick blinked his eyes open like a newborn kitten, taking a moment to register his surroundings before he smiled.

“Good morning,” Slade said, reaching over to brush Dick’s tangled hair out of his eyes.

“Why’re you still in bed?” Dick asked, voice rough from sleep.

“I was watching you,” Slade replied with a smile, moving close to press a kiss to Dick’s forehead. “Do you want coffee?”

“That depends,” Dick replied, moving over to curl close against Slade’s chest. The mercenary shifted to lay on his back, pulling Dick into his side so the acrobat could rest his head on Slade’s shoulder.

“Depends on what?” Slade asked, trailing his fingers along Dick’s back.

“What time is it?”

Slade chuckled. “It’s around seven,” he replied. “Too early for you, little bird?”

“It was too early when I was living alone,” Dick replied, shifting to gaze up at Slade. “But I’m married now. I think I could handle getting up at seven. As long as someone makes coffee.”

“In order for me to make coffee, you have to get off of me,” Slade said.

Dick heaved a theatrical sigh. “Well,” he murmured. “I suppose that means the two of us are just going to be stuck here until I have to pee.”

Slade chuckled. “I suppose I could stay in bed for a bit longer.”

“I love you,” Dick murmured throwing an arm over Slade’s waist and squeezing tightly.

“I love you too, little bird.”

Usually, Slade got right out of bed at five AM and started his day.

But he was alright with laying in bed for as long as his husband wanted to. 

After all, it had been a long time since Slade had genuinely been in love.


End file.
